Raven
The Raven is a bird that harasses the main character quite a bit. It usually perches somewhere and waits for the hero to come near. When this happens, it either swoops at the hero or flies out of range. It will may make more than one attempt or it may fly away for good. Sometimes, the Raven will disappear after impacting the hero. Ravens and Crows are interchangeable in Castlevania games and differences in names are often just the result of different translation decisions. Ravens and crows come in several colors (black, blue, red), all which essentially act the same. They tended to be a major pain in the early games, but, since the removal of instant-death pits and difficult platforming, they aren't much of a hassle anymore. While Ravens themselves never appear as bosses, there is a Raven/Crow demon called Malphas who sometimes does act as a boss. He takes the form of a Raven-like man and uses flocks of Ravens or Crows as weapons. When Soma Cruz is able to use a crow after taking its soul in an attack similar to the way that Maria uses her Doves. All Bird Type Innocent Devils in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness start their existence as a Crow. This basic innocent devil can fly and attack enemies quickly, then fly out of their range of their counterattack. It also has the ability to glide over long distances while Hector holds onto its legs, transporting him to before unreachable areas. A crow is frequently seen communicating mentally with Hector in the Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Manga Gallery File:C1 Raven.JPG|Raven from the Japanese Castlevania manual File:VK Raven.JPG|Raven from the Japanese Vampire Killer manual File:C2 Raven.JPG|Raven from the Japanese Simon's Quest manual File:CVA Raven.JPG|Death Bird from Japanese manual for Castlevania: The Adventure File:Famitsu Death Bird Cover.JPG|Death Bird from the Famitsu guide for Castle: The Adventure File:NP C3 Crow.JPG|Crow from Nintendo Power's coverage of Dracula's Curse BR Raven.JPG|Raven from Japanese manual for Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge File:46raven.jpg|Raven from the All About Akumajo Dracula guide] for Super Castlevania IV RoB Raven.JPG|Raven from Japanese manual for Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Enemy Data Game Specific Information Castlevania: The Adventure The Raven (called an Eagle in the Game Boy Nintendo Player's Guide and a Death Bird in Japanese) flies straight from one end of the screen to the other, but then doubles back, swoops low, and swoops quickly towards the hero. Symphony Of The Night Like the rest of its Castlevania Bird kin, this enemy acts as an obstacle during extensive platforming. Blue Ravens are found on the topmost platforms of the Chapel's bell-towers. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow The Red Crow is an enemy that appears in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. It is just as it's name suggests: A red crow. The Red Crow is a generally weak enemy, and is first found in the Floating Gardens. The Red Crow doesn't really have an attack, per se. It just flies in one spot until you move, then it follows you around. The Red Crow's soul is an Enchant Soul. When equipped, Soma's INT is increased by 4. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The Blue Crow appears in Forest Of Doom. When coming too close, it dashes at you with a « Croak ! » sound, and then flies around to hit you once more. Category:monsters